Why Altair Can't Swim
by Rueky Mitem
Summary: I don't care what you say about, 'They didn't have enough time to code the ability to swim' This is the real reason why he cant swim! MalikXAltair. yaoi. enjoy!


**Hi, once again my slate is blank! *Cough* stupid mom... *Cough* so anyways I'm back cause I'm a little freaking rebel! and I like you guys, you're the only nice people I know. Well, no sappy stuff lets get to writing! I'm doing something new this time, I'm writing an assassin's creed fic! yay! um, i don't know what else to say, it's a MalikXAltair fic so yeah. ENJOY!**

* * *

Altair groaned as he trudged slowly to practice, his two friends, Malik and his little 9 year old brother Kadar already ahead of him. "Come on Altair you'll make us late!" Malik called back, turning and waving his arm. "Hurry up!" Kadar added, running back to Altair, he began to tug on his arm until they were caught up with Malik. **  
**

"I don't understand what's sooo important about a stupid swimming lesson, there's hardly any water here in Masyaf, we don't need that skill." Altair whined, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Malik rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "It's just-" he paused and began clearing his throat, see he was already fifteen, but he was only just now hitting puberty, and his voice kept switching between his normally high, scratchy tone and a deeper more mature one, it really annoyed him since Altair would tease him for it constantly. "It's just practice stupid, it won't kill you." He paused again and smirked. "Unless, you're scared." He teased, he knew he'd won the fight.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Altair yelled, shoving Malik back.

Malik huffed, "Then lets go." he sneered, turning to lead the way.

Altair sighed and picked up the pace to keep up with Malik and Kadar, the master was probably already waiting impatiently for them to arrive at Masyaf's lake no doubt. Altair wasn't in the mood to listen to a stupid lesson he wouldn't need, he was more interested in Malik's hips as they swayed in front of him. Malik didn't know it but it was because of the way he walked, the heal of one foot touching the toes of the other, that caused Altair to stare.

"Altair, why are you so against this lesson?" Kadar asked as he slowed up to walk beside his hero.

Altair shrugged.

"I promise I won't tell Malik if you are scared, I'm scared of heights but you helped me complete the leap of faith." Kadar said in a hushed tone.

""I'm not afraid," Altair began "The leap of faith is a necessary skill that you'll need in the field, swimming? unless the Master was to send you down into Egypt you wouldn't need to know how to swim."

Kadar nodded. "Still, I think it's a good skill to learn, you know just in case." he chirped, his nine year old voice reaching a pitch that was impossible for Altair.

"You're too much like your brother." Altair chuckled, unable to help the grin that spread across his face.

"Shit! we're late they've started!" Malik shouted, grabbing Kadar's arm as he raced into the swarm of other novices, already well into the lesson.

Altair sighed then remembered the image of Malik's hips and smirked, maybe he wouldn't have to sit through the lesson after all, all he would have to do was get Malik and Kadar separated and everything would work out itself.

He walked into the crowd and searched out the Sayf brothers, it took only a moment before he spotted the irritated Malik and curious Kadar standing in the back unable to push through. He grinned and made his way through until he was beside Kadar then tapped his shoulder.

* * *

Malik groaned and tapped his foot as he waited for his turn to show off his skills. He was pretty ticked that Altair had made them late, he'd teach him a lesson later.

"Malik." Malik looked down at Kadar as he tugged on his sleeve.

"Yes?" he asked, grinning slightly.

Kadar turned and pointed back to where Altair was leaning against one of the columns of the castle. "Altair says he wants to apologize, but he doesn't want anyone else to see or hear, he says he wants it to be just him and you." Kadar explained.

Malik blinked in surprise and looked back at Altair, this was odd, normally Altair was far too proud to even think about apologizing to anyone except his superiors. "Hmm, well thanks Kadar, hold my place I won't be long." He said.

Kadar nodded, "Hey, maybe he's learned how to not be so vain!" he laughed.

Malik grinned and nodded before turning to approach Altair. "Kadar says you want to apologize?" He asked once he was standing beside the taller novice.

Altair nodded, "But not where anyone can hear. Follow me." He replied, grabbing Malik's arm and leading him away from the training ground to a rocky outcrop, the remains of a small old village that had burned down some years ago.

"I think we're far enough away!" Malik hissed, yanking his arm free. "Now, apologize." He smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

Altair smirked back and stepped toward Malik. "Sorry." He said quickly, grabbing Malik and pulling him close as he kissed him hard.

Malik's yelp was muffled but he managed to shift and grab a fistful of Altair's hair forcing him to pull away. "The hell are you doing!?" Malik yelled.

Altair chuckled softly. "Wassa matta?" He asked, shaking his head to free himself of Malik's hand. "Don't you like attention?" He asked.

Malik growled and looked away. "Not here you idiot." He hissed.

"Why not?" Altair asked, pulling Malik back for a second, longer kiss.

Malik groaned and began to fight back, but soon relaxed into Altair's arms, they both knew how this usually ended, this wasn't the first time they skipped practice for this reason.

Altair pulled away to pull Malik's hood off his uniform, exposing more dark skin, he grinned and leaned down, lightly nipping and kissing Malik's neck causing him to whine and sigh softly.

"Altair..." Malik began, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling himself closer to the other novice. Altair grinned and pulled away. "Like that?" he asked. Malik nodded and Altair went back to biting , harder this time.

Malik hissed softly and pulled away. "Ow." he complained, rubbing the light hickey that had formed on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Altair began, "should I make it up to you?" He asked.

Malik nodded poking his lip out in a mock pout.

Altair snickered softly. "How about this?" Altair asked, sneaking his hand into Malik's robe, causing him to cry out in surprise and excitement. "Will this be good enough for you to forgive me?" He asked.

Malik moaned softly and nodded. "Yes." he whined softly, allowing Altair to push him against a crumbling wall, helping him undo his belt.

* * *

The two made quick work of undressing each other, they used their robes to make a soft makeshift bed, they began moving together, rubbing their groins together and bucking whenever the sensation became too much.

"A-Altair!" Malik cried, Grabbing Altair's shoulders and pushing him up, and off of him.

"Malik," Altair whined. "I can't stop now."

Malik rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to say that stupid!" He growled, there was a pause then Malik smirked and pulled Altair down so he could whisper in his ear. "What I was going to say was, 'fuck me'" he said softly.

Altair pulled away and blushed hard but smiled and nodded anyway. "sounds good." He said in a low tone, pinning him down as he kissed him hard, reaching down to give Malik several hard strokes.

Malik pulled away and let his head fall back, moans and whines falling from his lips as Altair slicked his fingers down with his pre cum. Soon he pulled away, much to Malik's disappointment.

"Don't worry, you know it'll get better." Altair said, pushing two fingers into Malik, hitting his prostate on his first try.

Malik arched and cried out in pleasure, his voice returning to it's original high pitch. "Of f-fuck Altair!" he cried out.

Altair grinned and leaned down to kiss Malik as he stretched and pleasured him as best he could.

"God Altair!" Malik yelled "I cant wait any longer!" He snapped.

Altair grinned and nodded, he pulled away and shifted so that he was between Malik's legs. "Ready?" he asked. Malik nodded, and with one quick snap of his hips he was inside his best friend, causing him to whine and moan and scream in the most pleasant way.

Malik wrapped his arms around Altair, moving with him to help both of them recieve what they wanted. "A-Altair!" He cried, moaning when Altair reached between them and began stroking his cock in sync.

It didn't take long for them both to be riding the edge.

"M-Malik." Altair hissed , burying his head in the crook of Malik's neck. "F-fuck Malik!" He arched and screamed his best friend's name as he came hard inside him, Malik folling him only moments later.

Malik panted softly as Altair pulled out and laid down beside him, the sun warming them as they dozed. "Thanks." he mewled quietly, laying an arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

Altair smiled and reached over to kiss his cheek. "You're welcome." He replied.

they laid there for several minutes before Malik groaned and stod up, putting his clothes back on, as much as he wwould love to fall asleep in the sun with Altair, they still had a full day of training to complete.

"What are you doing?" Altair asked.

"Kadar is still waiting for me, we've got to get back." Malik explained

Altair sighed. "Malik, we don't need to learn how to swim." he whined.

Malik chuckled softly as he pulled his hood over his head. "You'll regret it Altair, you will." He chimed as he walked off.

"Please," Altair sighed, putting his clothes back on. "I promise we'll never need it.

* * *

**Altair was later found drowning in a puddle and Malik had to rescue him, yeah nice work novice. Well there you go, hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love you guys. Safety and Peace.  
**


End file.
